Hush Alt part JXB
by Obsession-Fad
Summary: an Alt. scene from Batman:Hush between Joker and Batman: after nearly beating Joker to death what will end up happening between the Dark knight and the Clown prince of crime when Gordon leaves them both alone together to head back to arkham


The night was dark and cold. Standing in the rain was Batman, Gordons hand on his shoulder for reassurance. Shame, guilt and shock rattled through Batmans body from head-to-toe. Tonight was a night of mourn and murder. Mourn for the loss of a dear friend Thomas Elliot. Murder for just a moment ago, Slamming theclown against the wall.

His infamous smoking gun falling out of his hand as he clawed desperately at the strong hand on his throat crushing his windpipe with every second that past. Seeing The Joker repetitively, sputter and choke "Batman" over and over again only fill the dark knights perverse fascination of watching the Jokers death right before his eyes. Joker kept gasping, trying to snap Batman out of his uncontrollable, blinding fury, but all Batman saw was Jokers choking attempts to talk. The only sounds he could hear was the sound of his own heart throbbing loudly in his ears.

'Whatever Joker is saying is only lies!' Batman thought. Anything to cause him a moments breath. At that thought, Batman clamped down harder. Joker squirmed desperately to move. Thrashing hard against the wall in a attempt to do anything to loosen the caped crusaders dark, life-crushing grip. Even though morally, he was winning the fight, but at the same time, he was losing. Losing his life to something he did not even commit. Batman growled in frustration at the effort and strength he was putting into ridding Joker of his life that he was still putting up a good fight. Joker finally shifted so that he began to slide down the wall. Batman growled loudly grabbing him by the collar and flipping him, then slamming him on the ground. Joker coiled up coughing up blood while gasping for air. Batman hovered over him, getting another grasp at the harlequin of hates black and blue neck. The only thing that stopped him from choking the living life out of the Joker was the click of a gun behind him and Gordons voice from behind him.

Out of all the people in the world, this was the last person he had expected him. Now he stood in the alley realizing what he had almost done. Thinking before acting was not done tonight; instead, it was quite the opposite.

The rain felt heavy as it fell all around him as it cleaned the red streams on his hands. A small voice on the ground interrupted the soft putter of the rain.

"I-I'm innocent" rasped the voice, straining to make it heard. Batman sighed and looked over at the coiled up body on the ground. In the pit of his stomach, he felt sick and rather sorry for what he had just done. Glancing at the Jokers neck made him hold back a flinch as his stomach churned. Two large black & blue handprints loomed and wrapped around his porcelain like neck.

"I'll take him back to arkham" said Batman Cooley. Gordon stared at him hesitantly. He was not sure if he could trust the both of them completely alone. After tonight he only knew if they were alone, only one would come back alive. Batman noticed the silence and looked at Gordon.

"I never gave him a chance to explain, I ignored him completely" Batman confessed, Gordon sighed "alright, but stay by the book, id hate to see you in the padded cell in the end".

Batman nodded stiffly as Gordon slowly parted and walked out of the dark alley. He stood still for a moment before walking over in quiet steps right next to the limp body on the ground wheezing from the damage inflicted in his throat. After a moments notice over the shadow hanging over him Joker lifted and turned only his head to look at Batman. His eyes were dark green, shimmering in defeat, trying to hide the true emotion of betrayal in them. Batman stood there at the flickers of emotions that ran across the clowns face in puzzlement, as he said in a rather sympathized tone

"come on, you're going back to Arkham". Joker frowned. "Like hell I am!" he rasped as he attempted to get up, as he tried he went into a hysterical coughing fit and fell down on his hands and knees. Batman knelt down quickly and lifted the Jokers head up to stretch out his neck, checking his veins and any knicks in his skin to see what he needed to do. Joker shivered at Batmans touch as pink rose up onto his cheeks. He eyed downward to see Batman as he stammered "W-what are you doing? Observing to see if you did a good enough job or not?" his stare beamed into a glare. Batman sighed realizing he lingered there a little to long, backing up a little from where he was still crouching "no…I'm seeing if you'll be fine in Arkham without needing help-" Joker cut him off "I need help? You nearly killed me! And it wasn't even my fault!" Batman clenched his fists closed and growled "you murdered Thomas Elliot". Joker frowned and glared at him viciously "I told you I'm innocent…weren't you listening?" joker answered his own question in a sarcastic tone "oh NO you weren't! You were to busy choking me to death probably marveling over the beauty of me squirming in your tight grasp!" Batman stayed silent this time and Joker continued as he crawled back closer to batman so he was face to face with him. "Check the damn gun! Their only blanks". Batman glared in his eyes, nothing shown but frustration. No hint of laughter, no smile, just frustration.

"Show me" said Batman coldly. If the gun was loaded Batman thought, then it is a stupid thing to tell the Joker to go get it, but something told Batman it was best to trust Joker on this. Joker crawled back to him after retrieving the soaked gun, showing him each round in the gun. Each one was empty. Joker glanced at Batman who was studying the gun closely. "I told you" he said lowly. Then considered all the possibilities that could have happened. "I'll consider it" said Batman simply. Joker rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly "is that your sweet words of an apology of is that you're way of being in denial?" Batman looked up at him hard. Jokers expression was painful; he was hurt not only his pride but also he was emotionally beginning to break. Several strands of emerald curls hung down on his face. His face was dripping wet from the rain. Joker sat back a moment and said tiredly "I have a question?" Batman looked at him to continue.

"Would it be worth killing me?" Batman frowned in thought of it. Joker has killed hundreds of people include some I was close to. His thoughts wandered off to the darker part of his memories, Back to Barbra and how she's never going to be fulfilled or fully happy because of the madman shooting her, only to cause her to never to be able to walk, or be batgirl ever again. Then his mind went to Jim Gordons wife's death, and finally landed at Jason Todds death. In this sick win-lose game, killing the Joker would cause him to be just as low as him and deep down he would never forgive himself for not only killing a person but killing the Joker. Dick explained to Batman that the Joker and Batman had a connection of some sort to each other, where one can't be without the other. If one would to die, the other would stop and "fade" until they were only distant memories, wherever one is the other is sure to follow. When Dick first mentioned it to Batman, he thought Dick had a fever at first, but at this very moment, it suddenly made sense. If Joker died tonight, his damn regret would cause him to stop completely in fear of becoming a monster. Graysons theory proved right after all, except, what kind of connection? Batman thought. Joker watched him closely watching the emotions that lightly flashed on the Bats face. He wondered what doors he opened in the other mans head to explore. Batman sighed and said in a softer tone "no…it wouldn't" causing Joker to smile knowingly.

They both knew they could not kill each other, no matter how close; something would stop them from doing the deed. Joker leaned forward to stare at batman, his eyes dazzling in admiration. "Were you acting before thinking again? I say! My dear Watson that's a tad to elementary" teased Joker before adding "at the moment are YOU thinking before acting?" Batman shook his head out of his thoughts "yes-…why?" Joker smirked and Batman stiffened giving him a daring look. Joker pondered for a moment "I figured, well since you obviously weren't before or you would have listened the first time". He rolled his eyes dramatically and tried to stand again.

His long legs began to shake as he raised himself carefully. Another fit of choking and coughing ruptured from his throat again, he bent over feeling woozy. Batman stood quickly, one hand around the Jokers stomach to steady him and the other on the Jokers throat gently massaging the front of his throat to open up his freshly damaged throat. Joker flinched in pain, but he could breathe a lot easier so he didn't complain. The lingering silent moment came around again but Batman didn't know how to react this time. Through quiet coughs, Joker snickered a little "still thinking before acting still sweetheart?" Batman growled threateningly, not sure how to react.

"Can I return the favor?" Joker asked as innocently as possible. Batman didn't respond but watched the clown carefully not completely understanding what he meant. Joker carefully turned to face him better and leaned into Batman, removing his gloves and tossing them on the ground, his placed his hand on Batmans cheeks, then slowly sliding them down to his neck. Even through his heavy armor, the Jokers gentle touches were still electrifying.

Batman pondered on the thought of him being Bruce and Batman and if Joker knew. Joker had in fact assumed that many times but was never able to confirm it. Instead, he kept the single thought to himself and didn't tell anyone, because if he WAS right it would be far too valuable to play "show and tell" to anyone, so either way he wouldn't be surprised.

Batman looked at Joker. His eyes regained their bright green color again as he expressed all out curiosity in them. Hesitantly Joker leaned in closer until he was mere centimeters from Batmans lips. Seeing for any sign of rejection Joker pressed his lips onto the other mans then pulled away still looming over his lips "were you thinking this time?" Batman stayed silent before saying slowly "yes…"


End file.
